


The Art of Scoring

by TheSmuttyBard



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Pizza, Smut, Soccer, not in that order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmuttyBard/pseuds/TheSmuttyBard
Summary: It all started with a fundraiser, a soccer game, and with some drinks that are definitely over National City's legal limit.And everything takes off from there.Or, at least, two people take off from there.





	The Art of Scoring

With 5 minutes left to go in the charity game, the after-party had already started on the sidelines.

Kara was pretty sure the only ones not drinking in the entire stadium were the players out on the field.

Which was fine.

The game was all just for fun anyway. The National City Solar Flares versus L-Corp employees—including those from Catco—in a pre-season soccer game that was more about making people feel good about parting with some money than actual game play. The mood of the whole event had kind of been set when an “anonymous donor” had pledged $5,000 for James Olsen to play the game shirtless.

 _Silly donor,_ Kara thought, watching her friend outmaneuver one of the Solar Flares. _James would have done it for $5._

But the money all went to Lena’s children’s hospital, so it wasn’t like people were looking to play things cheap. Everyone was here for fun, which was how Alex had talked Kara into dipping into the strong stuff about 20 minutes ago.

Alex promised it would make cheering from the bench more fun. Everyone else was drinking. Why should Kara be the only sober one at what was turning out to be an irreverent fundraiser?

In the end, Kara had taken the bottle and chugged.

Best. Decision. EVAH!

Screaming from the sidelines had never been more fun.

“YES!” Kara screamed when the next Solar Flare player stole the ball from James and started kicking it down to the opposite net.

“Technically, she’s not on your team,” Alex reminded her. “You should be cheering for James.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “I can’t cheer against the girls when they outplay a guy!”

“Fair enough,” Alex smiled, looking Kara up and down as she wiggled an unopened bottle of the strong stuff. “You feeling good, or do you want one more?”

Did Kara want one more?

She couldn’t tell. Which meant she should probably go with no.

But with thousands screaming around her and open containers all around, Kara leaned into the fun of the moment and double-down. The liquid hit Kara’s bloodstream like rocket fuel.

Okay, Kara definitely should _not_ have done that.

Holy shit, she was lit.

So lit.

“Wooooooo!” Kara screamed at the top of her lungs. It was only a happy accident that the Team L-Corp keeper stopped the ball right at that moment, making her scream appropriate.

Out on the field, James was slapping his hand against his abs like he’d stopped the ball with them. He done the same thing the two times he scored and after blocking a goal attempt.

The audience screamed louder—one woman screaming, “Take it _all_ off!”

Please, no. Kara had staff meetings with the dude.

Seeing his abs was quite enough.

On the far side of the field, the L-Corp keeper kicked the ball to James. He was kind of the star of the show and none of the other players seemed to mind. The other employees weren’t Guardian in their spare time and were more than a little gassed with just over four minutes to go in the game.

“We should have worn cheerleading outfits,” Kara decided as James again tried to dribble the ball—or whatever it was called in soccer—past the entire opposing team again.

Kara still wasn’t sure how he kept screwing that part up. Watching from afar, it seemed easy enough to her. Just kick the ball where other feet weren’t and keep going. It didn’t take super speed to do that. Just strategy. But there must be more to soccer than that because no one was really doing it. Even the pros.

Clearly, It had to be harder than it looked, but Kara would never know because she had pretty much avoided all sports since coming to earth. She was too competitive for that to end well so it was best just to never start down that road at all.

But that didn’t mean she totally couldn’t benchwarm with the best of them—especially with Alex in charge of drinks and everyone singing along as Kara led them in a chorus of _We Will Rock You_ while Alex laughed at her between sips of her much tamer beer _._

Kara was still stomping and clapping when she heard everyone give a simultaneous gasp.

Wha’d she miss?

Spinning on her heel, Kara turned to see James flat on his ass on the field with both hands clutching his face.

“Ouch,” Alex grimaced. “That’s going to leave a mark.”

“What happened?” Kara asked, trying to replay all the sounds she’d just heard in her mind and figure out which of them correlated to James’ face taking a hit.

There were a lot of sounds to choose from.

“He tried to kick the ball away,” Alex replied. “But number 8 blocked it with her back and it hit him in the face. Hard.”

Oh, man. That sucked. And with only 93 seconds left to go in the game.

Two medics ran onto the field with a stretcher and Kara squinted in confusion. Was that really necessary?

“We need a new striker,” Teschmacher yelled in one of her bubbly panics. “Oh, my goodness. Who can take James’ place?”

Kara let out a little laugh. _Good luck with that._

Everyone on the bench was an office dork. Like her.

Suddenly Teschmacher was next to her. “Kara, you’re in! I know you can do it. Finish the game strong!”

Kara froze. Her? On the field? Drunk?

“I don’t know how to play,” Kara confessed instead.

“That’s okay,” Teschmacher beamed, pointing toward the field. “Just stay on this side of the field and aim at that goal if you get the ball.”

Right. Stay away from the L-Corp goal and aim at the Solar Flares’ goal.

Sounded easy enough. Even drunk.

Maybe no one would notice that she literally had no clue.

Plus, she was a girl. No one would probably even pass to her.

And there were only 93 seconds left in the game … how much could happen?

“Okay,” Kara said, jogging in place to hype herself up. “I can do this!”

“You can do this!” Teschmacher repeated, her expression making Kara feel like she was saving the woman’s day.

And Kara really liked saving the day.

“Okay,” she repeated, giving two quick stretches for some reason before jogging out onto the field as the medics carried James off the field on the stretcher.

He was fine. That was obvious. He just didn’t like the sight of his own blood—especially paired with the sensation of taking a ball to the face.

Those two things clearly weren’t his jam, but his pride was obviously more hurt than his face.

He’d recover.

Kara didn’t need to worry about him. She needed to worry about where she was supposed to go on the field. Where was the ball? Were they playing again yet?

All Kara knew was that everyone around her looked exhausted, everyone in the stadium sounded insane, and she was pretty sure she was doing something wrong, even though she was just standing on the mid-field line Teschmacher had told her to stay on one side of.

She was where she was supposed to be … right?

Then, suddenly, the ball was bouncing straight at her.

That couldn’t be right. Were they playing again?

Kara glanced up at the clock and saw it ticking up from 88:43 to 88:44.

Oh, shit. They were playing. And she had the ball.

Not knowing what else to do, Kara turned and kicked it toward the Solar Flares’ goalie—the ball sailing right into the woman’s arms like Kara had passed it to her before the woman back-dropped into the grass in front of the goal.

Kara measured the distance between them and bit her bottom lip. Had she just kicked the ball too hard? Because, based on the incredulous looks Team Solar Flare was sending her way, she was guessing she might have kicked the ball a little too far … or hard … or something.

“Sorry,” she said with a little wave, happy the ball was at least far away from her now while the clock moved down toward the final minute of the game.

 _Rule #3,_ Kara told herself. _Kick the ball softly._

When the ball sailed over Kara’s head to the other side of the line, she let it go—letting the other players on Team L-Corp chase it down and figure out what to do with it. Teschmacher said not to cross the half-way line, so she wouldn’t cross the line.

That plan worked up until the moment the ball smacked Kara in the butt and a man Kara had only seen in a lab coat before today screamed, “Kick it again!”

Kara couldn’t do that. Last time had been a _whoops_. And yet, she couldn’t just let the ball bounce off her butt before letting the other team steal it. How embarrassing would that be?

Three Solar Flares were closing in quickly—one loading up to kick the ball away from Kara and back toward the L-Corp goal.

In a split-second decision, Kara reached her shoe out and lightly toed the ball toward her and out of range of the oncoming kick. The other player’s foot swung like a pendulum meant to send the ball sailing. When she missed, the kick morphed into something that looked like modern dance, up until the landing.

Ouch.

The girl really had given it her all, but Kara still had the ball. And two other players were a few steps away with their eyes on it.

Shit. What was she supposed to do? Pass it?

No one was open.

When the next player came approached, Kara kicked the ball between the gap in her legs before running to catch up with it.

No one was open.

When the next player caught up, Kara moved the ball six inches when she took a swing, followed by the player’s adorable look of confusion when her foot didn’t connect.

Kara wasn’t sure why, but it made her feel smug. She was the drunk one, but everyone else was falling down. She was moving normal-human speed and winning.

This was fun.

Until she saw five enemy faces incoming—all wanting the ball she was currently stepping on as she tried to figure out what to do with it next.

A second later, she ran out of choices as ten feet fought to get the ball away from her two—some of those cleats kicking Kara and not the ball.

Oh, man. They were so lucky she was Supergirl, otherwise, that would totally hurt.

But— _shhhh_ —Kara was Supergirl, so ignored the strikes and focused on moving the ball away from incoming feet by degrees and inches. until she was swarmed and there was nowhere else to hide the ball in the mix.

She popped the ball up with the back of her heel—sending it up and arcing forward as she ducked and slid her way out of the crowd and back into clear space again.

Ah. Nice. It smelled much less sweaty now.

Kara stopped right next to the spot where she knew the ball would land and again looked around for someone to pass it to. There was no one. She was all alone among the Solar Flares with the rest of her team seeming content to hang back and play defense.

So what was she supposed to do?

“Score!” Alex’s voice screamed through the din.

_Score?_

Was Kara allowed to do that? Wasn’t that bad? Not for other people, obviously, but—

“Go!!!” Alex screamed. “Kick the ball down the field and SCORE!”

Well, if Alex said it was okay…

Kara started kicking, noting the two defenders coming at her and calculating accordingly.

_Just kick the ball where their feet aren’t at normal-human speed._

She could do that … and two seconds later she learned that #3 on the Solar Flares could do the splits as she slid into them after missing the ball.

 _“TEN! NINE! EIGHT!”_ the crowd was chanting, and Kara belatedly realized they were counting down the end of the game.

She had to kick the ball—not to the goalie this time—but into the net.

The next time Kara’s foot planted down, she did just that—aiming for the top-corner of the goal and unleashing a kick.

_“FIVE! FOUR! THREE!”_

The countdown ceased and everyone screamed as the ball sailed into the net. Even Kara.

Especially Kara.

Holy shit! She’d scored!

She, Kara-of-the-Danvers, using no super skills whatsoever, HAD SCORED!

All alone—teammates all still on the other side of the field—Kara punched her fists in the air in victory and started dancing like she’d just won Karaoke Night.

The last remaining defender she hadn’t dribbled past walked up and offered her a high five and a nod of approval. “That was badass.”

“Thanks!” Kara beamed, high-fiving her back. “I’ve never scored before!”

The woman raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Well, that’s how it’s done.”

Right then, an L-Corp player found Kara—half-tackling her with a hug.

Then another.

And another.

They hugged and cheered, the group of men ultimately raising her up on their shoulders and carrying her like a rock star while everyone screamed. Unsure what to do, Kara did the same thing James had done when he scored—whipping her shirt off and slapping her abs at him under her sports bra to make it clear that chicks had abs of steel, too.

It felt like the right thing to do. It probably wasn’t. Either way, the crowd couldn’t have cheered louder and it all felt perfect somehow.

One last kick-off and two seconds later, the game was over and everyone was flooding the field—Alex tackling Kara like a football player and Kara catching her like she was nothing.

“That. Was. AWESOME!” Alex screamed, and Kara couldn’t help but smile. It felt so good to save the day on this small scale in a non-anonymous way. She didn’t have to keep her distance like a stalwart Supergirl.

She could stay. She could celebrate with everyone.

She could be human.

Random hands reached out with little congratulatory squeezes for the winning point as they all lined up to shake hands with other team.

“Remember!” Teschmacher was saying. “We want you at the after party as soon as possible. Please shower and make your way to the reception center for food and drinks.”

That got everyone moving. And Kara would have gone with them except that she had some college reporters who wanted an interview—how could she say no to that?—and several others who wanted a picture with her.

Hopefully, she didn’t look too drunk in them, but by then she was more drunk on the crowd than anything.

This. Felt. So. Good.

Guilt-free good.

There were no fuck-ups to loop in her brain post-game. No property destroyed, no innocents terrified or harmed.

Everyone was happy. Just happy. And something about that felt so liberatingly good. Better than sex, really—nothing against sex. This was just … awesome.

The locker room was empty when Kara walked in.

The threats from Teschmacher and promises of free food had worked. People had changed and cleared out quickly. Kara was the caboose.

She walked over to her locker, shirt jersey still slung over one shoulder where Alex had put it after her goal. Kara had never gotten around to putting the shirt back on—which was so not like her.

So not.

But, apparently, drunk her had a bit of an exhibitionist streak when competitively provoked. If James could run around slapping his abs and making people look at them after he scored, then by golly, Kara could do it, too.

Fair was fair.

Kara leaned against the locker bank, debating a shower. She didn’t really sweat but knew she had dirt on her from all the kicks to her legs.

She should probably shower.

“Well,” the most familiar of voices said from the end of the locker banks. “I think I paid the wrong player to play shirtless.”

Dopey smile returning to her lips, Kara rolled her head around to look at her best friend—a reply on her lips until her eyes landed on Lena.

It was the second time Kara had ever seen her friend in casual wear. It was a lot to process … especially drunk.

If she’d had a retort, it was gone now. All Kara could do was smile and hope she looked tired.

Leaning against the end of the locker bank, Lena sent her an amused smile. “Those were quite the moves you whipped out on the field today.”

“I _might_ have had a _little_ to drink before going out there,” Kara confessed as her stomach clenched nervously for reasons she couldn’t quite put a finger on. “I probably broke like ten rules.”

“To the contrary,” Lena said. “You didn’t break a single one, and kind of stole the show out there today.”

Kara waved that off, nerves tickling in her stomach as guilt had her wondering if she’d accidentally been _too_ good. “I only scored one goal.”

“The winning goal,” Lena pointed out.

“Which wouldn’t have won anything if everyone else hadn’t scored first,” Kara countered. “It was a team effort. And the crowd was awe-some!”

Lena let out a light chuckle, her eyes watching Kara in a way that might technically be staring even though it felt comfortable … maybe because Kara was still a little drunk and staring right back.

Yep, the second drink had been a mistake. No question.

“Today felt like such a dream,” Kara confessed, her eyes giving Lena an involuntary once-over in her team jersey and painted-on pants. “Still feels like one, actually.”

Lena tilted her head, looking slightly confused. “Why?”

Kara shrugged. “I dunno. Things like this just don’t happen to me, I guess. I’m used to being more invisible.”

Lena looked like she disapproved of that statement. “You are many things, Kara, but invisible is not one of them.”

Sure, she was. She did it on purpose. Very few people actually noticed or saw her, and that was how it had to be. Today had been fun, but it couldn’t become a habit.

Kara Danvers needed to be a wallflower just like Lena Luthor needed to be a cultural enigma.

Everyone played their parts in this world, and Kara had chosen her lot when she’d chosen to become Supergirl.

“It’s fine,” she said, instead of arguing. “Being invisible makes me a better reporter. I’m good with it.”

“Well, everyone saw you today,” Lena said, her voice oddly soft.

Kara’s drunk brain really liked that tone … wanted to ask Lena to say something else just like that—which she would never do.

But she could imagine asking … and imagine what Lena might say in response.

“You really are drunk, aren’t you?” Lena said next, and Kara realized she’d let her eyes fall closed when she opened them again.

What was happening? Was she falling asleep while Lena was talking, or just fantasizing too long?

What was wrong with her?

“Sorry,” Kara said, straightening slightly until her eyes locked on Lena’s sharp eyes and lips that were so shy when it came to honest smiles.

But one of those shy smiles was on full display that very moment.

How could someone so formidable look so soft when it was just the two of them? Innocent … unsure, yet hopeful. It made Kara want to launch everyone who dared wish harm on Lena on a one-way trip to the sun.

How could the world be so rough on someone so kind?

And sexy.

Rao, the Solar Flare soccer jersey available at the stadium store could not look any sexier than it did on Lena under her high ponytail and the mask of makeup she wore to make the world think twice before messing with her.

But right then, Lena looked _so_ accessible. Was Kara seeing her through booze goggles, or had Kara fallen asleep and was this all a dream?

If so, Kara’s subconscious really knew how to paint a pair of pants onto Lena’s body.

So hot.

“Kara?” Lena’s voice said, cutting into Kara’s thoughts. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Kara breathed, her chest feeling tight and her head feeling light all of a sudden. But that wasn’t the alcohol. That happened to her all the time around Lena. The only difference was that Kara was on an adrenaline crash and didn’t have the energy to act normal.

All she could do was try to ignore.

“I guess I’m just absorbing the moment, you know?” Kara added. “Like, if it’s a dream, I want to remember it. And, if it’s not a dream, I don’t want to rush it.”

Lena nodded. “I know the feeling.”

She did? Nice. Hopefully, that would make things less awkward.

“But I’m definitely headed to the after party as soon as I change,’ Kara said. “I hope there’s real food.”

Lena smiled. “I had some pizzas brought in.”

“Perfect,” Kara beamed, her stomach rumbling at the word alone. She definitely needed to get out there before they were gone … but she kind of liked exactly where she was, too.

“Anyway,” Lena said, straightening and starting to look a bit more like her business self. “I should probably let you change.”

Kara frowned. “Bummer. I was just thinking that I like that you’re here.”

Should she have said that? Was it too much?

Crap.

Lena flinched. “What do you mean?”

Kara shrugged, not sure how to follow up. “I dunno. I just can’t remember the last time we were alone in a room together. Ever since you and James…”

“Well, that’s been over for a while.”

“Yeah,” Kara said, not quite meeting Lena’s eyes. “But ever since you two started dating we really haven’t had girls’ nights or anything. I mean, I know your life is hectic and you’re inventing, like, a thing a week that saves the world, but…” She shrugged again. “I miss you, you know?”

Based on Lena’s expression, those were among the last words she’d been expecting to hear. “I … thought it might be weird for you to have to choose between your friends after a breakup, and didn’t want to make things awkward at Catco—”

“Lena,” Kara chided. “If I had to choose between you and James, I’d choose you. All day. Don’t you know that?”

Based on the fumbling expression on Lena’s face? No. She hadn’t known that.

“You are the one thing that always makes my day better,” Kara confessed. “I don’t know how. It’s just how you are. You make me want to be better.”

Lena threw her head back and laughed. “I make _you_ want to be better? Oh, Kara, it’s the other way around.”

Kara shook her head. “Not from where I’m standing, babe.”

A dark brow arched up under one of those sexy looks that made Kara feel like she had butterflies where she definitely should not have butterflies.

“Babe?” Lena challenged, as if overtly asking Kara to explain the use of the term. But Kara was too loose to panic.

“Deal with it,” she said. “You look hot. It slipped out.”

“ _I_ look hot?” Lena countered. “You’re the one making me stare at your abs right now.”

That got a drunk, daring laugh out of Kara as she gave them a little flex. “Anytime.” She wiggled her eyebrows. “Babe.”

It was meant to be a joke.

It really was. But suddenly the room felt very hot and Lena’s heart was very loud. And fast.

As was her breathing.

Not to anyone else, obviously. But Kara literally couldn’t hear anything else. Except for her own heart … and her own breathing … and the sound of her shoes on the ground as she crossed over to stand in front of Lena without admitting to herself why.

Friends didn’t have to stand ten feet away from each other when they talked, right?

The only problem? Kara didn’t have a thing to say.

Not a single damn thing.

Which meant she was just standing across from Lena, staring at the woman’s lips as she waited to hear what would come out of them next.

“I-I don’t think this is a dream,” Lena said at last, making Kara frown.

“Why not?”

Lena’s eyes looked up and locked with hers. “Otherwise, you’d be kissing me right now.”

Sometimes, when a villain flung Supergirl into cement at just the right angle to give her head a good crack, Kara lost the sense of which way was up and which was down. Right and left reversed, and the whole world wobbled like a reflection in a funny mirror.

That’s exactly how Kara felt right then, minus the crack to the head.

Instead of a knock to the head, everything went dark and all Kara could feel was lips on lips … followed by hands on hips … followed by hands leaving hips to explore elsewhere … followed by Lena’s thigh slotting between Kara’s thighs with enough pressure to get a light pant out of Kara between kisses.

Holy shit. Was this a dream? How was this happening? And so _easily_? Like it was normal … like she and Lena did this every day—and did it well.

Those lips … so soft. So careful … like they were afraid of scaring Kara away. And, on any other day, Kara might have been. But it was hard not to lean into the high of an awesome day, and harder still not to lean into a perfect kiss.

And, Roa, this kiss was perfect.

So perfect.

Relaxed, un-rushed, and unapologetically exploratory on both sides. They were both feeling each other out, and it was awesome.

A little too awesome, actually.

Kara tried to create some space between them before she did something she couldn’t walk back.

 “Lena … if this is a dream, I don’t want to wake up,” she said between liplocks. “But if this is real, we should probably stop.”

“Why?” Lena sighed against her lips.

There were so many reasons they would have to. They were friends, after all. Kara couldn’t risk that for anything. She needed Lena way too much to mess things up with a botched attempt at sex.

On top of that was the whole Supergirl secret.

Kara sobered up a bit with that thought. “Because I need things to be good with us.” She pressed lightly against Lena’s shoulders, bringing them eye-to-eye. “I need my best friend … maybe more than you know. So, if this isn’t a dream—”

Kara’s back slammed into the locker bank as Lena took control of the kiss, her hands moving boldly up Kara’s sides this time, and under the band of her sports bra, before pushing the band of fabric over Kara’s shoulders and tossing to the side as she kissed her way down Kara’s sternum. When Lena’s hands came back to explore the feel of Kara’s breasts, Kara forgot how to breathe … to think … hell, she didn’t even know what she was feeling anymore.

Everything was so forbidden and perfect at the same time, making Kara’s breaths come in ragged hiccups.

She wanted to touch back.

If this was a dream, Lena could take anything Kara dished out. But if this wasn’t a dream, Kara could break her best friend with a move.

“Lena,” she panted when she finally had enough juice in her brain and air in her lungs to form a word.

She was out of breath? This couldn’t be real.

Besides, in what world did Kara Danvers get to slowly slide her hands up Lena Luthor’s soccer jersey and unclasp her bra? And in what world did all this happen as Lena pinned Kara against gym lockers using only the persuasion of her talented mouth?

Things started happening in snapshots after that—Kara’s mind losing time as Lena took control. Kara would still be trying to process the feel of Lena’s tongue exploring her nipple before realizing they were kissing again and Kara needed to keep up and not just stand there slack-jawed.

All the while, Kara’s hands explored silky skin that rarely saw sunlight—progressively removing clothing that got in the way of easy motion as Lena kissed her back and traced her fingertips over Kara’s abs like they had all day.

Kara held on, kissing Lena back as she rode the high of it all. Even if this was all they did, Kara would count it as one of the best days of her life.

And when Lena’s hand slid down the front of her shorts, it officially shot to the top of the Best Day list.

“Lena…” She had to break away from the kiss to breathe, opening her eyes and realizing that a few things had changed while her eyes were closed.

Lena was topless. Yes, Kara technically remembered being responsible for that, but she hadn’t seen the fruits of her labors yet.

And holy shit.

Holy shit.

Rao be blessed because Kara certainly was. Lace underwear and stilettos were all that remained on Lena and Kara’s brain stalled at the sight.

“God, you’re so wet,” Lena said, as if she didn’t believe the hot mess her hand found in Kara’s shorts.

Busted.

And busted never felt so good.

“Lena,” Kara breathed, not sure what explanation she expected to add to the name or if she was just begging her friend not to stop.

Whatever the case, Kara leaned into the warming metal of the lockers and looked down to where Lena’s hand disappeared beneath her waistband—her sinful ministrations invisible even as they undid Kara like a thief cracking a vault.

Then Lena’s lips found her nipple again and Kara threw caution to the wind.

It was time to touch back.

She’d be careful. Rao, she’d be so careful whether this was a dream or not. Life was so brutal on Lena. The woman deserved to be treated like she mattered.

Because she did.

She _so_ did.

That was Kara’s last conscious thought before her lips found Lena’s neck—pressing first, then tasting, then grazing as she listened for catches in breath and skips in Lena’s heart. Wherever she found a hitch, she doubled down, following instinct until the feverish rate of Lena’s heart and nonsensical things coming out of her mouth were all Kara could hear.

Only then did Kara dare to let her hand move to the small area still covered by black lace on Lena’s body.

So delicate. So soggy. There was really no other choice but to rip them off.

It was just easier that way. And the sound of Lena’s jackhammering heart when she realized what had happened was worth whatever price tag the underwear came with.

Sensing that Lena liked things assertive, Kara wasted no time using the flat of her hand to cup everywhere the lace had just been. Then she pulled away far enough to put them forehead to forehead so she could see Lena’s reaction to what she said next.

“I want to make you feel so good,” Kara breathed, moving her hand in small circles with the lightest pressure she could manage. “Every time I see you, life is being so hard. And you always prove you’re harder, but—”

They were kissing again, although Kara wasn’t sure who initiated it this time. She didn’t even care. She had Lena’s mound in one hand and breast in another as the woman kissed her socks off.

Kara didn’t even realize Lena was pushing her backward until the back of her legs hit up against the wood bench people sat on while changing, and she decided to go with it, taking the hard plank and pulling Lena on top of her without realizing what an absolute favor she was doing for herself.

Lena Luthor naked and grinding on top of her had to be the absolute sexiest thing Kara had seen her life.

“Your fingers,” Lena panted, moving with abandon. “Please.”

It was impossible to refuse her, and the next thing Kara knew she was two fingers deep in the only human who took her breath away. And the sounds Lena was making made Kara wish she’d taken her shorts off as Lena set the pace.

When she found her rhythm, a sly smile curved Lena’s lips as her hand dipped back into Kara’s shorts. “In all the ways I imagined this happening, I never imagined it like this.”

Her fingers found their target as she rubbed the heel of her hand into Kara’s clit. Kara arched off the bench in reflex, careful to keep the hand Lena was riding in position.

“But if anyone could seduce me in a public locker room, it’s you, Kara Danvers,” Lena finished before pressing a chaste kiss to Kara’s lips and totally taking over.

Kara wasn’t sure where Lena was getting the leverage and balance for her thrusts, only that they were happening and she was reciprocating as best she knew how. But it was hard to focus, so she wasn’t exactly how good of a job she was doing.

Her brain was too busy feeling.

“Kara,” Lena panted above her, light sweat painting her brow and what looked to be tears slightly overflowing her eyes. “Look at me. I want you … to look at me.”

Easiest thing Kara had ever done.

“I’m always looking at you,” Kara confessed when their eyes locked and the next thing Kara knew, Lena’s inner walls were clamping down on her hand as the woman cried out and sighed at the same time, riding the spasms until there was nothing left to do but collapse onto Kara’s chest.

Teetering on the edge of orgasm herself, Kara pushed her release away so she could watch it all play out.

She’d never felt more powerful in her life.

“Not fair,” was the next thing Kara heard—the breath of the words caressing her breast as Lena’s hand moved back into position under her shorts. “Whenever I imagine this, you always come first.”

Kara laughed. “Funny. Whenever I’ve imagined us, I always see me coming first, too. In fantasy land, I’ve never made it past you unzipping your dress.”

A wicked glint lit up Lena’s eyes. “Is that so?”

Breath coming unevenly again as she rocked against a hand that was currently holding still, Kara nodded. “I have a feeling I’m going to regret telling you that. But, yes.”

Lena propped herself up so they were face to face again, removing the pressure of her hand for a moment that got an honest whine out of Kara.

“And tell me, Kara,” Lena said, looking down at her with the bossiest face that ever bossed. “In your fantasies, do I ever pull your shorts down and kiss you right” –a single finger found Kara’s clit and pressed in— “here.”

And, just like that, earth disappeared and Kara blasted off to a blue star and back, before following the feel of Lena’s lips against her skin back to where she belonged so she could kiss Lena back.

**Author's Note:**

> I tweet @thesmuttybard


End file.
